Turnaround
by HAZMOT
Summary: Formerly Die Laughing Die. The Orici has a plan to destroy all non beleivers. Vala is no longer Vala and Adria is a trusted member of SG1. Will SG1 discover a change in the time line or forever be changed.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

**The battle between the Ori ship and the Prometheus was becoming critical. The Prometheus had barely enough time to transport SG1 aboard. There was a fierce battle on P9-12 with the Ori and their soldiers. The planet was taken over by the Orici herself. Her main goal was to capture the entire SG1 team and then the Prometheus as a prize. As soon as Prometheus had the entire team on board it went into hyper space. It was taking on considerable damage by the Orici's personal ship. The Ori ship followed in hot pursuit and fired a blast as soon as the Prometheus went into hyper space. The Ori ship had unexpectedly followed right behind them. There was a slight rift in space as the blast hit the Prometheus. The crew was thrown around the deck as the Prometheus was trying to outrun the ship. The Orici was tenacious, she didn't want her prize escaping and she was hell bent on capturing SG1.**

"**Our ship has been slightly damaged Orici. There was a back blast from going into hyperspace. Our people will be able to pursue the enemy once the damage has been prepared." Stated the Prior. **

"**I don't want excuses, fix the ship. Send me Tomin; I have need of his services." Stated the Orici.**

"**Yes Orici. Hallowed are the Ori." **

**The Prior left the command center and left the Orici to her thoughts.

* * *

**

**Aboard the Prometheus, the Captain was checking for any hull damage and any injured personnel.**

"**Report Sgt Ran."**

"**Sir there was a slight hull breach. We are able to temporarily provide an eon field to patch the area. There were some casualties. We lost two of our crew Captain."**

"**Alright, Col Carter is on her way to assist you. Get this ship patched up and ready to jump space again. We have a slight reprieve, the Ori ship is a light year behind us and I want to keep it that way, ordered the Captain. "**

"**Yes sir, Ran out."**

"**Col Mitchell, are you're people alright? Asked the Captain.**

"**Yeah, a little banged up from the planet, but we will survive. Is there anything we can do to help?"**

"**If you and your people can help get the Prometheus moving again, it would be a considerable pleasure."**

"**Right, stated Mitchell. Ok, Teal'c you can help Sam with defenses on the ship. I'll stay here on command and relay our condition back to SGC. Jackson I need you help with the personnel and data systems. Adria I need to speak to you about what's the next move of your mother. She was unexpectedly on that planet and I want to know why."**

"**Yes, Col Mitchell. I want to make sure she doesn't harm anyone on this ship. I'll try and plot a course in the Baron system once the ship is repaired." Answered Adria. **

"**Good, let's move people. There's and angry Orici on our butt and I want to remove it."

* * *

**

**ORI SHIP**

"**Yes Orici, you summoned me? Said Tomin.**

"**Yes Tomin. It seems our daughter is trying to escape us. She has knowledge about that planet and I want to know why the Tau'ri was helping her. I need to read her mind and find out what she's up too. I need you here on the command center with me."**

"**Yes Orici Vala. I am in your service. Is there anything I may bring you to help in this matter?"**

"**No, I don't require any sustenance at this time, but I need to return to my quarters to meditate, while you stand watch. I will leave you in command. The Priors will take orders from you in my absence. Stated Vala.**

"**Yes Orici, Hallowed are the Ori." Stated Tomin.**

"**Hallowed are the Ori, I will not be disturbed until the ship is ready to pursue my daughter."**

**Tomin bowed his head to the Orici and monitored the status of the Prometheus. Vala dismissed her assistants and sat starring out the ships viewer. Adria and SG1 had temporarily escaped from the planet surface. Vala was furious and killed all the soldiers responsible for letting them escape. Her thoughts were on her daughter. She had betrayed her by allowing herself to become a member of the Tau'ri and she will be punished. **

**_You are mine Adria. I will pursue you and punish you for your treachery. I am Orici and no one escapes me. You will watch all of them die as unbelievers. I will personally see that you suffer for betraying me.

* * *

_**

Authors Note: Let me know what you think. This may get ugly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Orici was meditating in her chambers and remembering how her daughter was conceived. Tomin had found Vala unconscious on his planet and believed she was a gift from heaven. She couldn't remember how she landed on his planet, but she remembered that while semi conscious the Flames of Enlightenment had hovered overhead. She was confused as to why but she never questioned it or mentioned it to Tomin. As time went on Tomin asked Vala to marry him and she agreed. It was a small pleasant memory. Then Tomin was visited by a Prior of the Ori. He was informed that he would be conscripted into the Ori Army and his leg was healed. He was also informed that Vala was to be the "Chosen One" and become the Orici, as a gift for saving her, the Ori Prior informed Tomin she would be blessed with a child. **

**The Orici was given all the knowledge and power of the Ori and informed that she was to build Ori ships through out the galaxy and spread the word of the Ori. She was to enlist the help of every believer into a mighty army and all non believers were to be destroyed. Vala was zealous in her mission, she had destroyed whole planets and ships that did not believe in the Ori's way of life. They were considered evil and a threat to the Ori. For his loyalty towards the Ori, Tomin was to be the Orici's right hand and companion. When Adria was born, she rejected the way of the Ori and escaped one day to the Milky Way galaxy. Vala considered her a threat and anyone that helped her was to be destroyed by her Priors or army.**

**Vala personally pursued her throughout the galaxies, learning that she had become a member of the Tau'ri people and a group of non believers called SG1. She especially wanted to destroy a known Tau'ri named Daniel Jackson. She believed that Daniel Jackson thwarted her plans to capture and kill Adria's friends on the previous planet. He was a thorn in her side and she vowed to personally dispose of him and make Adria watch. **

**Prometheus Ship**

**Sam and Teal'c were busy helping seal the small breach on level 4 of the ship. Sam was making calculations and running scans to see if there were any other breaches and running diagnostics throughout the ship. She noticed that there was a slight irregularity in the systems chronic database. Her laptop showed they were in the correct time continuum but the on board computers showed a slight flux. She couldn't explain why the two were off but would check with the Captain and Col Mitchell of her findings after further repairs. **

**Daniel had returned to the command center to rejoin Col Mitchell and Adria. **

"**Hey Adria have you plotted an alternate course to hide from your evilness your mother?" said Daniel.**

"**Quit calling her that." Stated Adria. "She's a little high strung, but she just wants to convert me over to the Ori. Can you blame her, she is still my mother you know Daniel"**

"**I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that, when we found out your mother was on P9-12 it was a little disconcerting. Especially when she almost killed us all. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to contact you, we wouldn't have had any warning and escaped."**

"**Well, said Adria, we're not out of the woods yet. She is still pursuing us. I don't know why her ship has stopped a light year away but she will not stop until I'm back on her ship."**

**Col Mitchell interrupted. "Adria have you got those coordinates yet? The Captain is anxious to put more distance between the Prometheus and your mothers ship."**

"**I'm just about done, Daniel I need your assistance to make sure my calculations are correct."**

"**No problem Ad, just let me see your numbers and we should be finished in the next couple of minutes." Stated Daniel.**

"**Good, the quicker we get out of here, the better I feel. I'll check with Sam and Teal'c to see if they are finishing up." Commented Col Mitchell. **

"**Teal'c asked Sam. Do you notice anything different around the ship?" I mean anything out of the ordinary?"**

"**No Col Carter, is something wrong" asked Teal'c.**

"**I don't know yet. I need to run some more diagnostic, but the hull breach is secure enough to travel. I'll let the Captain and Col Mitchell know that we are done down here. You can return to the command center and see if they need your help up there. "**

"**Indeed Col Carter."**

**Sam returned to her laptop and continued to check the ships systems. She still came up with the same answer. Her calculations were different from the ships. Something felt out of place but she couldn't put her finger on it. She would run this pass Daniel later. Right now they needed to get moving before the Ori ship would pursue them. Right now lives were at stake and she would work on her problem later.**


	3. Chapter 3

PROMETHEUS

"**Adria, your calculations are correct. We can proceed to the Baron system as soon as the ship is ready." Said Daniel.**

"**Good, I hope we find the other medallion. The one from P9-12 shows another location of the 2nd medallion in the Baron system. There is a planet there that I once visited with my mother. She couldn't find the medallion, but I convinced her that we could return peacefully if she let the people of the planet alone. I think that's they only time she listened to me." Said Adria.**

"**Why? She usually would blast her way in if there was any non believers in the mix." Asked Col Mitchell.**

"**Well Col Mitchell, my mother had dealings with a man named Baal, and most were already converted to the Ori. Baal is a business man and she thought it would be to her advantage to be the forgiving Orici. She's real good at convincing people how forgiving she is." Stated Adria. **

**Daniel interjected. "Well the one redeeming quality about the Orici is that she had you."**

**Adria slightly blushed and caressed Daniels hand slightly. **

**Teal'c finally emerged on deck and informed the Captain and Col Mitchell that the ship is ready for travel.**

"**Ok, people you heard the man, commanded the Captain. Get to your post, Col Mitchell feed the coordinates to the Baron system in the computer and we will be on our way."**

"**Good, Adria go ahead." Said Col Mitchell.**

**The Prometheus jumped back into hyperspace and were on their way.**

"**Adria, the medallion we found, could it be a key to a weapon of some sort. Your mother was personally on P9-12 and I think that's what she was after until she tried to contact you." Asked Daniel.**

"**Yes, this is what she was after. She tried to make me tell her where the medallion was, but you saw her just in time before she had a chance to finish probing my mind. By the way, thanks for distracting her for me to escape."**

"**No problem, said Daniel. "I couldn't let her harm you or my friends and she's quite stubborn when it comes to not being able to kill someone."**

"**You are so weird Daniel. Anyway I believe this Baal knows where the other medallion is and refused to acknowledge he had any knowledge of what it does. He's a very sly man and I only trust him because he would not give in to my mother or the Orici."**

"**Do you believe Adria; your mother would follow us to this planet? Asked Mitchell.**

"**Yes, if she knew I was trying to find the 2nd medallion she would kill anyone to get it, me included. She hates to be beaten at her own game, especially by her own daughter."**

**ORICI SHIP**

**Tomin was the only one allowed to disturb the Orici without being punished. He knew that she could be ruthless when she didn't get her way. But she felt duty bound to keep Tomin close to her out of pity sometimes. **

"**Orici I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Prometheus is moving again. Our ship is almost prepared for travel. It will not take long to catch up to them."**

**Vala did not open her eyes or even turn to address Tomin. She spoke anyway.**

"**Excellent, but I know where there ship is headed."**

"**Of course you do Orici, I'm sorry to question your insight. Hallowed are the Ori." Said Tomin.**

"**You misunderstand my dear Tomin." Vala said in a condescending answer. "Adria is headed toward the Baron system. I believe she will try to contact a man named Baal to assist her. She knows that there is something there I want and this time I will capture her and kill the rest." **

"**Orici, you know I never question you when it comes to the Ori; but what will you do once you have captured Adria?"**

"**Tomin, Tomin, my dear sentimental fool. I will not kill Adria, only teach her a lesson. After all she is "our" daughter, a gift from the Ori. No, you are allowed to ask and only you. I will take Adria back to the city of Celestia and the Flames of Enlightenment will deal with her as they see fit. But I will not let her go unpunished for her betrayal. I am Orici, and she want's to destroy the Ori and its beliefs. We cannot allow her to spread such lies, can we Tomin?"**

**Tomin was silent for a moment, thinking that Vala had other plans for Adria. None not so pleasant. **

"**Yes Orici, it is the will of the Ori. I will not ask such a question again. May I take my leave of you Orici? I must plot our course to the Baron system."**

"**Yes Tomin, complete your work and only you, will inform me when we reach the planet in the Baron system, Go."**

**Tomin left knowing Vala could have easily caused him pain for asking such a question. But he loved the Orici and believed her decisions were motivated by the Ori. Tomin believed himself to be blessed that he was favored by the Ori and Vala. Adria was a mystery to him. He could not understand why she would reject the teachings of the Ori. Tomin was a dutiful father to Adria, always reciting the book of Origin when she was a child, but she was a child for such a short time. In one day she was a full grown women, he did not give much thought to this only because the Priors had told him he was blessed among all father to have Vala as Orici. Adria had traveled with her mother to several planets to spread Origin, but something changed in her. He saw in Adria's eyes her displeasure of her mother wiping out non believers. She questioned her mother at every turn and Vala would be patient, but when Adria left Vala and joined with the non believers, she had no choice but to pursue her daughter and kill those that would aid her in her evil quest to destroy the Ori. **

**Tomin was loyal to the Orici and Ori and would never go against their teaching. He believed that there was evil in the universe and the Ori will do everything in their power to stop the spread of evil and enlighten those to their order. But his mind continued to be confused on why his own daughter would betray them. He returned to the Ori command center as a dutiful soldier would and would never ask such questions again. So he thought.**

**Vala had summoned one of the Priors to her chambers.**

"**Yes Orici, what is your bidding?"**

"**Keep an eye on Tomin when we land. I want to find out if he is helping Adria. If so you know what you must do to root out all evil. Adria is heading towards the Baron system. Make sure no one escape me this time and leave Adria to me. Kill her if you must and reviver her to stop her from finding something I must have."**

"**Yes Orici, your will be done. Hallowed are the Ori."**

**The Prior turned at left and headed to keep an eye on Tomin. **

**Vala continued to meditate and search out Adria's mind. She would torment her through her mind and make sure that Adria wished she had never been born. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam continued to be bothered by her calculations on the systems chronic database. Sam was convinced something was off and yet no one else seemed to notice. The only information she had was her laptop and a few calculations, not exactly dead on proof. But she knew that the system chronic numbers should always be the same. Maybe, she thought, she would run her calculations past Daniel and Adria; they seem to be very instinctive about dimensional changes. **

**Adria and Daniel were re-checking their course to the Baron system. Adria had hoped that once on the planet they would be able to retrieve the 2nd medallion. It's believed to have the powers to stop the Ori. Daniel was anxious as usual to find some new artifact but with Adria helping him it was a plus. He had seen qualities in her that he had only noticed back on the Prometheus. She was intelligent beyond what she projected; she was extremely curious, almost obsessive to the point that he had to pull her from her research several times to take a break. Her smile lit up the room and she was playful to the point he always felt at ease when he was around her. He knew she had a tough time leaving her mother's watchful eye and her being the daughter of the Orici had it's downfall on whether she could be trusted by SGC. She had won SG1's trust by giving them the coordinates to the first medallion and fighting Ori soldiers on P9-12. Daniel was indeed pleased she had defected and proven herself an asset to the team. **

**The Prometheus was a light year away from the Baron system. The Captain had not detected they were being followed by the Ori ship. Col Mitchell and Teal'c were checking weapons and an alternate escape plan in case they ran into trouble. Sam had informed Mitchell that she was working on a project and she would join them when they entered the Baron system. Sam needed to know if any other systems were effected or any one of them were affected by any abnormality in the phase change going thru hyperspace. She wanted to be sure before she presented any information to Col Mitchell. Something was wrong and her instincts told her that something was out of place, something familiar. **

**Adria was busy trying to stay one step ahead of her mother. She knew her mother would be relentless to get her hands on the medallions and would even kill to stop anyone from stopping the Ori. She had thoughts back to when her mother was instructing her of Origin.**

_Adria, you must never allow your enemy to see fear from you. You are my daughter; the way of Origin is absolute. When a non believer see's us as evil, they are misled. They do not see the wisdom of our order. Origin only can release them from their pain in life, give them a purpose to serve and be happy. _

_But mother, why must we harm them? Wouldn't it be wiser to let them decide for themselves what is good and what is evil? In their eyes we are forcing them to choose or die. They see us as an evil entity, a life of forced servitude for the rest of their lives, why would they want to follow us?_

_We do not give them a choice Adria. I thought you understood that. You are too sentimental. Evil must be expelled from the universe. It has been too long that they have been without a guide to enlightenment, the true path to happiness. The Ori are here to show them the path; they are like children, they must be instructed to believe what is important in their lost lives. To long have they been without instruction, divine intervention is our way._

**Adria, at the time believed her mother. She was instructed by Tomin daily the only true teacher in her life. He was always patient, playful and quit. To Adria, he was the most kindess being she had ever met. Her mother, Vala was not as patient as Adria would have liked. Her mother was the Orici and she acted the part. There was no room to waste time on whether a planet would bow to Ori, you submitted or die. That was her mother's way and she could not accept what the book of Origin claimed as a universal cleansing. Adria knew she loved her mother and she felt that her mother had some sort of maternal feeling for her if only to serve by the Orici's side. But somehow her mothers mission seemed to her to be twisted. Only when she had secretly contacted SGC and met with Daniel Jackson that she felt she was on the right path. She knew her mother needed to be stopped and did not relish the fact that she may have to destroy her to do it. Adria wanted a life away from the Ori, to explore the galaxy, make a difference in others lives. Daniel had given her a sense of security, that she was part of a team and could be trusted. She hoped to prove him right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prometheus had entered the Baron system. Little did they know that an Ori ship was close behind. The SG1 team beamed down to a commerce village within the planet. Adria carefully mapped out a trail for her team incase they were separated in finding Baal. Daniel, Adria and Teal'c were in one team and Sam and Col Mitchell with two soldiers were in another. The team split up and was to rendezvous at the transport co ordinance once they located the other medallion. Adria quickly found the outpost that housed Baal. He was well known in this part of the galaxy and made sure his establishment was well fortified in case there was trouble. He couldn't afford to loose everything he had worked for, that meant loosing a profit. But he also knew that if had to escape the Baron system he had a back up plan. Adria and Daniel entered his compound, while Teal'c kept a watchful eye amongst the people going in and out of Baals headquarters. **

"**Baal, how good to see you. You seem to be well. I hope I don't come at an inopportune time?" said Adria.**

"**Ah, Adria this is a surprise. I see you are well also and this is who?" He turned looking at Daniel.**

"**This is my friend Daniel Baal. He is a great archeologist and linguist. I hope to possible show him something about a certain ancient relic."**

"**I see. It has been a long time since I have seen you my far off beauty and your mother. How is she and why is she not with you?" stated Baal.**

**Adria knew that Baal knew who she was and she had only visited the Baron system with her mother only. She knew he would become suspicious if he did not believe her story. She winked at Daniel and turn to speak to Baal.**

"**Baal, may I speak with you in private. It is most personal."**

"**Of course." Baal stepped a little away from Daniel with Adria behind him.**

"**Thank you Baal. I did not want my Daniel to hear what I have to say. It is most embarrassing to him. I'm here because he has a sort of crush on me and I wanted to impress him with a certain artifact. I know mother would not be pleased at my selfish indulgence, but I am a grown women and independent. I wanted something of my own to conquer and as you see he is rather handsome."**

**Baal contemplated what Adria confessed. He watched her blush and believed her story.**

"**Alright my little beauty. I was young once too, and I will keep this between you and me. Your mother need not know about this."**

**Baal and Adria walked back to Daniel. Daniel was a little confused at what just interplayed before him.**

"**Is everything alright Adria?" Asked Daniel.**

"**Yes Daniel. Everything is just fine. Anyway, Baal as I was saying. Daniel has a great interest of a medallion I spoke of him about. It is very ancient and I wanted him to perhaps read some of the writings. You know the one Baal; it's the one my mother had an interest in that you, hmmm, didn't seem to have at the time."**

"**You have a keen eye Adria. Yes, I remember the medallion, but It is well should I say; in a safe place. Come, only for you I will show this, but I must insist you stay, rest for awhile. It has been a long time since I have been able to entertain beautiful women such as you."**

**Adria knew if she refused, Baal may altogether say no at her request.**

"**Well, it has been a long time since I have received such a charming invitation. I believe some rest and sustenance would be in order. Daniel I think under the circumstances we can allow a little reprieve from our travels. Wouldn't you say, hmmm?"**

**Daniel knew that Adria was playing Baal for the medallion, so he went along with Adria's request. **

"**Why of course, we accept your gracious invitation Baal, let me speak with my colliege over there and I will follow you." **

"**Wonderful, said Baal. I will wait for you two inside. The guard will guide you to a private chamber and I will meet you for refreshments. It will take me a little time to retrieve our little artifact."**

"**Thank you Baal for all your hospitality. My mother will surely reward you for your kindness."**

**Baal bowed and left Daniel and Adria. Daniel notified Mitchell that Baal has invited them to rest and would retrieve the medallion. Col Mitchell let them know time is of the essence and they could only wait for maybe an hour or two. Mitchell didn't want to draw any undo suspicion or stay to long without a plan of escape. **

"**Ok, Adria. Teal'c is going to stay in the area and we can concentrate on the medallion. We don't want to stay to long in this system. I feel very uncomfortable in this place and what was that conversation you had with Baal anyway?"**

"**Don't worry so much Daniel. Baal understands that if anything happens to me, my mother would most likely wipe him out, so I think we're safe for now unless he finds out I'm no longer with the Ori. Anyway, that conversation got us in to see the medallion, why worry?"**

"**Ok, Adria, you got us this far, so let's go see this medallion and get out of this galaxy as soon as possible." **

**Adria motioned to Baal's guard that they were ready to meet with Baal. Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell kept a low profile blending in with the population. Sam was still bothered by feeling out of place somehow. Ever since the Prometheus jumped into hyperspace her instinct kept nagging at her that something was different somehow. She decided that she would not discuss this with Col Mitchell and the rest of her team until she had some type of tangible proof.**

**ORI SHIP**

**The Orici had been informed by her that they would be in the Baron system soon. Vala was anxious to confront her daughter about her defection. She would try to influence her by using Tomin to seduce her back. Vala knew that Adria had a fatherly affection for Tomin and she would use that to her advantage. Vala also surmised what Adria was after, the medallion. The last time they visited the Baron system, she had an acquaintance with a known dealer by the name of Baal. He had once mentioned a medallion that was worn by one of the ancients and wanted to know it's value if he ever came across the item. Vala had warned him that if he did come across the medallion he was to immediately hand it over to the Orici. However, Vala never mentioned any compensation, so Baal kept any information of the whereabouts to himself. Vala knew her daughter and knew if Baal did know where the medallion is that Baal could easily be swayed to give it up for a price. Vala did not like betrayal on any level and especially from her own flesh and blood. But it was even more of a betrayal if Baal had the medallion and did not give it to her for her own use. Vala had suspected that the medallions had great powers and could be used to further Origin. But she did not count on Adria leaving the Ori to join with the enemy. She would now concentrate her powers to destroy the non believers and find Adria and her friends. If Adria could not be persuaded to re join Orici then she would die.

* * *

**

Author's Note. Sorry for the long delay. I had another story that I'm still working on and my notes were lost for this story. So, back to the drawing board and I will update soon. Review if you please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adria and Daniel reclined into the soft sofas and were served refreshments and food. Daniel was uneasy about staying in Baal's fortress longer than anticipated. Adria seemed calm but underneath she was just as uneasy as Daniel was. She only knew Baal by reputation and by her mother's often visits to his planet, but she felt he was always hiding something or knew more than he let on. **

"**Adria; tell me more about this medallion if you can. Why would your mother be so interested in a simple medallion? Asked Daniel.**

"**Mother was always into the Ori or more a less the power thing and this was just one more artifact that may lead us to a powerful ancient weapon. She believed this weapon would gain the Ori and upper hand in conquering the galaxy or as she puts it; spreading Origin through the galaxy to wipe out evil."**

"**I know the first medallion has some of the Ancients writing engraved into it, but it seems to be a puzzle of some sort. There are supposedly three medallions and each has an inscription that must be pieced together to read where the weapon is. What I don't understand is why would the Ancients need such a weapon if they were ascended?"**

"**I believe, said Adria, that it was constructed so that if they ever needed to use such a weapon, it was for the sole purpose to stop the Ori. I know some history behind the Ori and Ancients and their fall out about whose beliefs were stronger was a pain in the side for the Ori. Mother would litterly make poor Tomin spout the law to me about how pure and enlightening the Ori were. After awhile it was just words in a book, nothing more. But whenever the medallion came up, mother was zealous to either find it or know more about how the medallion could help her quest."**

"**I know from the markings, it has three distinct dialects that combined make a map or phrase of some sort. It has been lost for centuries and no one really knew about it only because they were scattered through the galaxy and mentioned in the Ancients and Origin text." Stated Daniel. **

"**Well, the quicker we can retrieve that information and somehow steal the medallion then we can leave." Adria mentioned.**

"**Now, wait a minute. Who said anything about stealing? You do know we are in a fortress, well guarded I might add and Baal is not just going to let you just steal anything he thinks is worth something. He seems like the greedy type."**

"**Oh, Daniel, everyone on this galaxy is the greedy type. I will see if Baal will part with the medallion for a little while for a price. You did bring with you some naquidah right? He's always in the market for naquidah; it's the common trade around this galaxy."**

"**Then why mention steal? Said Daniel curiously.**

"**Now, Daniel, that's just, as you say, plan B. I haven't figured out plan C yet. Plan A is the bribery of naquidah, so don't get yourself all twisted in a note."**

"**That's knot Adria, knot; plus I kind of like my body without holes."**

"**Yes, and I like your body without them also." Adria smiled at the prospect she could make Daniel blush. **

**As they were about to continue their discussion, Baal entered the room.**

"**Ah, Adria, so beautiful and waiting patiently for me to return. No man could ever keep you waiting." Said Baal.**

"**You'd be surprised; but anyway, Baal thank you for your hospitality, this fortress is well stocked with Tatar Ian wine. I thought the Tatar Ian's never parted with their wine?"**

"**Oh, you would be surprised what most would part with given the incentive. Now I hope you are comfortable."**

**Daniel was rolling his eyes at Baal's obvious flirtation with Adria. He wanted Baal to produce the medallion and leave as soon as possible. The little voice in his head kept nagging at him that the welcome was being manipulated. **

"**Yes, it's quite comfortable. Daniel and I were just commenting on the lush surroundings and knowing you, the best is what you're known by."**

"**You flatter me Adria, with your beauty and intelligence. Here is the medallion you wanted your friend to see. Is there anything interesting on the medallion that would interest you?" Asked Baal.**

**Daniel chimed in after Baal handed the medallion over to him. **

"**We think there is some type of ancient dialect that was long lost and wanted to compare notes. We believe it comes from a lost civilization and may lead to other artifacts that would explain their culture and why they no longer exist." Said Daniel.**

"**Well, that would be a find for someone interested in "culture"." Baal was trying to see if the medallion had any other significance. He knew the Orici wanted the medallion and it wasn't for just culture. He knew if Adria was here, then the medallion must be very important and valuable.**

**Daniel examined the writings carefully and pulled out a small parchment from his pocket. He sat down to read or connect certain dialects and some matched while others did not. Adria looked over his shoulder and noticed some ancient text, but could not decipher others. She also knew Baal was looking with intent to ask what the medallion meant.**

"**Uh, Baal, I was wondering, we have some naquidah that we could like to unload. We have ample supply and our ship has other travels and the naquidah would only take up valuable room. If it was in your best interest, I would like to share some of that naquidah for exchange or borrow the medallion for a short period of time. It would be well worth it to mention to my mother about your hospitality that you so graciously offered."**

**The mention of Adria's mother struck a cord in Baal. He knew how powerful and persuasive her mother could be if Adria reported that she was mistreated and offered an even exchange for the medallion and did not accept, especially if she offered substantial compensation in naquidah. He always had buyers for naquidah and supply and demand was up.**

"**How could I refuse such a beautiful offer by a beautiful woman? I tell you what; I will let you borrow as you say the medallion if you have 1 million quants of naquidah available."**

"**One millli………………Daniel almost sputtered out.**

"**How about in good faith half of that and the other half when my mother returns? She would be most pleased that you accepted a generous offer."**

**Baal was put off by not having his entire request, but if Adria mentioned her mother would compensate for the other half he would have no choice but to accept the limited offer. Vala was ruthless when it came to trade, but she did always pay.**

"**Very well then, half will do until your mother returns, I hope soon then?"**

"**Oh, yes mother is not one to be lax on her appointments, especially in trade as you well know." Said Adria.**

"**Yes, your mother is quite the negotiator. Well then as soon as the naquidah is delivered then you may leave with the medallion."**

"**Of course Baal, let me make arrangements and the naquidah should be here momentarily. If you will excuse me, my friend and I shall make ready for delivery."**

"**Of course, if there's anything else that you need?**

"**No, thank you Baal, your hospitality is already exceptional."**

**Baal bowed and left the room. Daniel immediately contacted Col Mitchell about the amount of naquidah needed. Daniel had to take the radio from his ear from the shouting. After the Col calmed down he made arrangement to have the naquidah beamed down in an half an hour. After the delivery Daniel and Adria left the fortress in a hurry with the medallion. SG1 returned to the Prometheus and Daniel and Adria immediately set themselves to deciphering the ancient writings. Col Mitchell made sure the Captain stayed in orbit until they had a distinct heading from the medallion. Teal'c continued to monitor any war ships in the area that might attack without provocation. Sam worked on analyzing data from their jump to the present coordinates. She found that all the ships time continuums had changed drastically and was continuing to change every moment. Sam analyzed that the time structures were shrinking, almost if everything around the ship was changing subtly but not noticeable to the naked eye. The uniforms were changing from green to black and yet no one seemed to notice, not even her team mates. The exterior of the Prometheus had more armament and also had changed schematics in shape and size. The ship was growing and as well as the crew. She scanned for other changes on board and realized that their mission files had been changed to reflect a new mission not for scientific discovery but for alien technology that would induce superior weaponry for earth, even their SGC commander was no longer Gen Landry, but now reflected the administration of one Gen Jack O'Neill. Yet Sam could not fathom why she was the only one not affected. She surmised that if there was not any tremendous change soon, there whole mission and teammates would be nothing more than warriors out for galaxy domination. She had to find a way to stop this time contium or she would be stuck in a world that was no longer hers.

* * *

**

A/N. Sorry for updating so late. I lost notes and had to reconstruct half of my story, but it still will be intriguing. he he. So don't worry. There is a lot more to come. Review if you like, always welcome. Now back to my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Baal was busy counting his earnings from the medallion Adria borrowed when one of his men informed him that an Ori ship had landed and that the Orici was on her way to see him. Baal immediately informed his people to prepare a welcome and food to welcome his guest. Baal was quite pleased to be visited by the Orici so soon. He surmised he would be paid the rest of his naquidah as Adria had promised.

Vala ,with Tomin in tow and several of her personal guards entered Baals fortress and personal quarters. Baal was in awe of Vala's beauty. Orici or no Orici she was beautiful as her daughter and powerful too. He admired her combination of drop dead beauty and her ruthlessness in dealing with her enemies, something he himself held in high esteem and admired.

"Orici, smiled Baal. Greetings. You as always are a beauty to behold. I welcome you once again to my fortress."

Vala sensed something or someone had been present recently, but decided to play along with Baals senseless flirting.

"Thank you Lord Baal. Stated the Orici. "I hope that we are not intruding on you at an inopportune time?"

"Never Orici. You are always welcome. It's not everyday that we see such beauty and intelligence grace my fortress." Baal mentioned smiling.

Tomin who was close by only smirked at Baals obvious attempt to please Vala. He knew his wife was here on business and she would not tolerate wasting time.

"Your are most gracious Lord Baal. Stated Vala with calm indifference. "My visit here is of utmost importance. I wish to ask you again on the medallion that you were unable to locate at my last visit. I wish to make an offer to purchase the medallion if found and compensate you for any trouble of retrieving such an item."

"I am so happy to hear that Orici, because your daughter informed me that she would make sure you would pay me for her borrowing it."

"What?" Vala became dead serious. Tomin knew that tone and knew Baal was about to feel the power of the Orici. But he also was concerned that Adria had already landed on this planet and wanted something Vala had been searching for.

When intense anger, Vala lifted Baal from the ground with a nod of her head and Baal was having trouble breathing. His guards try to intervene but they were thrown against the wall and slid down unconscious.

Vala moved towards Baal with steel grace and anger in her voice. "My daughter was here? For what reason?"

"M- My dear Or- Orici, she said she was taking the medallion in your name and y- you……..Baal was wheezing trying to talk and breath at the same time.

"She said you would pa- pay me the other half of a mill- million Naquadah for the med- medallion." Baal was gasping in fear at what Vala was doing to him.

"You fool. Adria is no longer at my side. She has joined with the unbelievers and they are my enemy. So you had the medallion all this time. I trusted you Lord Baal and this is how you betray the Ori?"

Vala probed his mind for any additional information and then Baal screamed for a few minutes and fell to the ground dead. Vala turned towards Tomin.

"Make ready to leave this galaxy Tomin, said Vala. "I have the information I need to follow Adria and her little friends. Make sure there is nothing left of this planet Tomin and make sure you obey my will. Hollow are the Ori."

"Hollow are the Ori." Tomin bowed before Vala turned and left. Tomin knew he had no other choice but to obey the Orici or his life would also be forfeit. He hated that he had to kill once again to appease Origin and the Orici. He only wished that he could see Adria, before her mother would harm her. He knew Vala's wrath was sometimes unquenchable when it came to destroying for the sake of Origin. He returned to the Ori ship and instructed the Prior to fire on the planet. He watched as the planet glowed for a few seconds and exploded into nothing. He continued to watch from the portal as the Prior left to attend to the Orici. He hung his head in shame as once again Origin eliminated their enemy without remorse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adria was in the Prometheus lab trying to decipher the medallion along with Daniel when she fell to the floor holding her head.**

"**Adria? Adria what's wrong?" Daniel asked concerned.**

"**I – I felt thousands of screams, pain, suffering and then suddenly silenced, as if………….Oh, no mother wouldn't."**

"**Mother? What do you mean?"**

"**Don't be naïve Daniel, mother has done something terrible. I think she has destroyed Baal's planet. She is capable of much evil and this is just the beginning. I felt like my head explode with shear terror. I know mother had something to do with this."**

"**You can't be serious. How could she destroy an entire planet?"**

"**Mother has access to much ancient technology and weapons and she will use it without remorse." **

"**What can we do?" Asked Daniel.**

"**We need to find the other medallion Daniel. We need to stop the Ori and my mother." Said Adria.**

"**Adria; do you know what you're saying? You're talking about killing your mother to stop her."**

"**I know Daniel. She's my mother, but look what's happened. Something terrible has happened to silence thousands of innocent people and I felt it Daniel. Death; I felt nothing but shear terror and death. I've seen what the Ori really are and nothing will stop the Orici from trying to get her hands on the medallion. I have suspected all along that she wanted this medallion for her own power, not just for Origin."**

"**Then we will find the last piece Adria. We can't allow your mother to spread death and destruction across the galaxy." Said Daniel.**

**He helped Adria up from the floor and kissed her tenderly, and Adria responded back. The finally broke apart and continued their quest to decipher the medallion and find the last location of the 3****rd**** medallion.**

**Sam was maintaining her illusion that everything was fine, but it wasn't. Col Mitchell, Daniel, Adria and Teal'c had not noticed anything different. To them their surroundings were no different than before, but to Sam she could see the subtle changes to the ship and command. Sam finally realized that something had happened when they came through the wormhole. She had to find Col Mitchell. She could no longer stay quite and the more the ship and time changed she feared she would change with it. **

"**Col Mitchell, this is Col Carter. I need to see you, and SG1 in the conference room. It's important Sir."**

"**Ok Sam, I'll round up the troops and meet you there in 20 minutes, Mitchell out."**

**Sam was seated with her laptop in front of her. She saw the concerned faces when they all sat down. Usually when Sam had her laptop in conferences it didn't mean good news.**

"**Ok Sam where here, what's up?" Said Mitchell.**

**_Here goes,_ Sam said silently in her mind. "We have gone through a time change somehow. These ships, the uniforms, the High Command have all changed since coming through the wormhole. This is all wrong, everything on this ship and us, well you guys have changed."**

**They all sat there taking in what Sam was saying. Daniel, Adria and Teal'c said nothing and just looked at Mitchell to see what he was going to say."**

"**Sam, I don't notice anything different. Do any of you see any changes?" Asked Mitchell of the rest of his team.**

"**Adria and I haven't noticed any changes; but Adria has sensed that Baal's planet has been destroyed by Vala. Said Daniel.**

"**Are you sure Adria? Asked Mitchell.**

"**Yes Col Mitchell. We have to act fast to find the medallion. Destroying the Ori means finding the last piece before my mother destroys anyone and everything to get her hands on the medallion. **

"**Ok, that's our number one priority right now, said Mitchell. Mitchell looked towards Sam. **

**What changes are you talking about Sam?"**

"**The ships chronic database has changed since coming through the wormhole. For some reason, the ships weapons, personnel and command has changed. My calculations show the time difference but it's not noticeable through the naked eye. We seem to be changing every day and I'm not sure why I'm the only one that has noticed it." Said Sam trying to convince her friends she was right.**

"**Ok Sam. Everyone here can't see any changes. Say, you're right and there is a change. Is it hurting anyone or anything? I mean what is the time change, as you say, hurting the most?"**

"**I don't know. I mean it's hard to believe, but I have some proof. I didn't want to say anything until the changes started changing in command. I mean when we left the SGC Gen Landry was in charge. It shows on the ships data base that Gen O'Neill is in charge. Gen O'Neill has not been in charge since you took over Col." Said Sam.**

**The rest of the group found in curious that Sam would mention the change in command. To them Gen O'Neill has always been in charge. They had no ideal who Gen Landry was.**

"**Sam, I – I don't know this seems far fetched. We can't just go around and tell everyone that time has changed, we don't have any concrete proof and to tell you the truth, I can't say I believe you. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk again tomorrow. Daniel and Adria continue working on the medallion and its location. Teal'c I need you on command center in a few. Sam, we'll talk later."**

**Sam knew that she sounded crazy, but she had dealt with doubt before. This was coming from her own team and friends, but she needed to be more careful she thought. If Mitchell didn't believe her then there may be other changes that have happened she is not aware of. As they all left the conference room a little confused about Sam's revelation, Teal'c stayed behind.**

"**Col Carter I wish to speak to you for a few minutes."**

"**Go on Teal'c tell me I'm crazy. Col Mitchell doesn't believe me so I expect the same from all of you. So say what you're going to say and I'll go back to my room."**

**Teal'c tilted his head a little to the right and raised his eye brow slightly.**

"**You are correct Col Carter. There has been a change and you and I are the only ones to see it."**

**Sam's mouth went wide open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Now that she thought about it. Teal'c was the only one in the room that didn't say anything.**

"**Teal'c don't yank me around and play the concerned friend. I know you don't believe me."**

"**Samantha Carter. I don't yank anyone around and I have noticed the changes in weaponry and personnel classification. I also know Adria should not be here."**

"**Wha- what, how, how? Why didn't you say anything to me?"**

"**I could not. As you say there was no proof and Col Mitchell would have said the same to me also. When you asked me earlier I did not comprehend such changes. But you are correct, Gen O'Neill is not the one in charge and Vala is not the Orici."**

"**Well, I didn't know about that, but now that you say that, it is strange to see Daniel pinning over Adria. What do we do Teal'c? If these changes continue we may also forget what's going on. I don't understand why we are the only ones but we have to get back to our time continuum. I fear if we don't we may become as powerful or more than the Ori. I do have a theory though." Said Sam.**

"**What might that be Col Carter?"**

"**I think that the medallion has something to do with this. Ever since we picked up the medallion there has been changes in our travels. I think I need to recalculate the entry and a sudden burst in energy when we were trying to escape the Ori."**

"**Could this burst of energy cause a rip in time or space? Asked Teal'c.**

"**I think so Teal'c, anyway, I think when we find this last piece that it may change everything we know and I'm not sure I should say anymore until we find this last piece. They might consider me a threat." **

"**I believe you are correct Col Carter. I will keep my eyes and ears open until you find the solution to our problem."**

"**Thank you Teal'c. I was beginning to think I was going crazy. Thank you for confirming my suspicions."**

"**You are quite welcome. I will stay silent about what has happened and rest assured Col Carter, you will find the solution." With that being said Teal'c headed to command, and Sam headed to her room to find some type of calculations to stop the time continuum.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam continued her study on why, she and only Teal'c were aware of the timeline change. After several hours she finally came to the only theory she could. Teal'c was in command and Sam notified him secretly, she needed to see him.

"Thanks for coming Teal'c. I've managed to compromise the communications for awhile, so they can't hear us on the ship. I found out why we are not affected."

"Continue Col Carter."

"When I was used as a host by Jolinar, the symbiote left traces of Naquadah. You in turn were a host and now use Tretonin to survive. These chemicals in our body somehow sustain time, and we were not affected by the changes."

"That sounds logical in theory Col Carter. But why is Adria here, rather than Vala?"

"I don't know yet Teal'c. But I know one thing. If we don't find a way to reverse this reality, then you and I may be stuck here for a long time."

"I understand. But I too have a theory. The medallion that we seek, could this be a key to a powerful weapon or an alternate power source that changes time?"

"I don't know Teal'c. But if everyone seems to want this medallion, then we need to help find it; and soon."

"I will check with Daniel Jackson and Adria. They may have a clue to where the last piece of the medallion may be."

**THE ORICI SHIP**

"Orici, we believe that we have located the Tau'ri ship. Its' headed for the Pegusus Galaxy.

"Then pursue with all speed Tomin. Do not let them escape us this time."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. My notes are missing, so I must complete this from scratch. More to come this year. hehehe 


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel and Adria were in the lab researching the medallion pieces. They each looked upon each other, trying to concentrate on the maps, charts and books that explained briefly that the medallions were hidden and contained great power, when all three pieces were placed together. Daniel would give Adria brief touches on the hand and Adria would reciprocate with small smiles and glances.

"Daniel look at this." Adria motioned.

"It's the medallions last piece, look; the writings describe a lost city of some sort; beyond the Pillars of Heracles. It says the medallions are over 10,000 years old. The city where the last piece is suppose to be is hidden in the lost city of, let's see, Atlantis. It is to be the mythical city that housed such power, that the medallions were split up to keep anyone from using such power again."

"Yes, but we know the last piece of the medallion is located in the Pegusus Galaxy." Said Daniel. "But no one has ever found the lost city. It is listed as mystical and thousands have tried to find the medallion."

"Including my mother. Daniel if she ever got a hold of these pieces, then she could use it to take over the galaxies and the Ori would be all powerful." Adria raising her hands to expend the scope of power he mother would encompass.

Daniel pulled Adria's hands out of the air. "Look Adria, we are not going to let your mother get a hold of these medallions. The only reason we are after them is to find a lost city, not gain their power. The medallions are said to have a map, of some sort. When the two are put together, it forms a trajectory that points to the Pegusus Galaxy, but the coordinates don't make any sense."

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"The coordinates are impossible to attain. It's supposed to point to the center of the planet. That means towards the certain into who knows what. Lava, earthquakes. It's impossible to get a fix on something we don't have the technology to obtain. Whoever hid the third piece, made sure no one could get to it for a long, long time."

"But Daniel we can scan the planet and at least see if it even exist once we arrive. It's at least a try and given the find, maybe something will turn up."

"At least what will turn up Daniel?" Asked Sam, as she walked thru to their lab.

Adria responded. "We discovered that the 3rd medallion is located, possibly, in the lost city of Atlantis. It said beyond the Pillars of Heracles. The coordinates seem to be the center of the planet and beyond. There's no way we can penetrate that much rock and water. Even with our alien technology, nothing can find something so buried."

Sam opened up her computer. "Maybe we don't have to Daniel." Both Adria and Daniel looked at each perplexed.

"Let me see the two pieces." Stated Sam. After a few minutes at looking at the pieces and seeing the map and coordinates, Sam started typing on her computer.

"Ah, that what I thought. Maybe it was not meant to be dug for, but maybe it will be brought to us."

"Ok, Sam, I really confused." Daniel shook his head.

"Look, this is the schematics of the coordinates on the planet. Does something look odd?"

"I still don't see……………Oh, Oh my gosh. It's………….

Adria finished for Daniel. "It's under water. Oh, now I see. Beyond the Pillars, which could mean, beyond the rocks to the water? Heracles or Hercules. In Greek mythology, Hercules would wreak havoc on those who crossed him and became a powerful enemy. This could mean the medallions once together become a powerful weapon if Atlantis felt threatened."

"Ok; so, once we arrive, we need to look in the water Daniel. It there's something down there hidden, and then we need to plan. The coordinates will help us locate it in one central place."

"Ok Sam let me run this cross to Col Mitchell. Adria, can you see if you and Sam and pinpoint where we need to look? That's a lot of water to trasverse and we can't afford to waste time."

Sam turned back to Adria and smiled slightly. "Well Adria, I guess we have our work cut out for us, shall we."

"Right, I'll bring up some old charts and maps for the planet and get to work."

As Adria walked away. Sam was reminded that this Adria was exactly like her mother in so many ways. Buoyant, vibrant, happy, smiling and a liking for Daniel. Yet in an alternate world, Adria is the evil Orici and the rolls with Vala would be switched. Now Vala is the Orici and now a enemy to them all. To Sam, this Vala was more dangerous than she could ever imagine. She just hoped that when they found the medallion. She would have some answers to hopefully switch back to her reality.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY: **

Daniel pulled Adria's hands out of the air. "Look Adria, we are not going to let your mother get a hold of these medallions. The only reason we are after them is to find a lost city, not gain their power. The medallions are said to have a map, of some sort. When the two are put together, it forms a trajectory that points to the Pegasus Galaxy, but the coordinates don't make any sense."

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"The coordinates are impossible to attain. It's supposed to point to the center of the planet. That means towards the certain into who knows what. Lava, earthquakes. It's impossible to get a fix on something we don't have the technology to obtain. Whoever hid the third piece, made sure no one could get to it for a long, long time."

* * *

Vala had been transfixed to the command center of her ship. With her guiding the ship, the Priors in her service were busy massing an army on other Ori ships to find and capture Adria. But Vala's true motive was to find the 3 medallions and use Adria as a slave, an example to her will. She stared out the viewer into deep space, calculating her next move to find Adria and make her friends pay for their treachery and deceit. The doors behind her opened and Tomin entered. Vala did not have to turn around to know he was there. She had summoned him.

"Orici, you have need of me?" Tomin face was unreadable. He knew Vala didn't summon him just for her pleasure.

"Yes Tomin, of all those who serve me and Origin. I want you to know why I pursue Adria and the medallions. I have perceived you have found that of which I requested."

"Yes Orici, about the lost city Atlantis. "

"Good, then proceed with your information."

Tomin had a feeling Vala already knew about Atlantis and was testing him. "Atlantis is the lost city of the Ancients. Long to be mythical city of power and Ancient technology. It is believed to be located in the Pegasus Galaxy. It has never been found for centuries it has remained lost to all those who search for this great city."

"It that all you have Tomin. I know there is more. You make speak the truth without fear from me. I know all that is not hidden from me."

Tomin realized that Vala already knew what he did not want to mention. But he proceeded anyway. "It is said the Ancients fled from the Milky Way galaxy when there was a plague upon them and found the Pegasus Galaxy to which to build the great city of Atlantis. It is said that that the Ancients encountered a great enemy and was forced hide their city from those who would use their power and technology to conquer other worlds."

Vala still had not looked at Tomin, which unnerved him as she continued to scrutinize him. "Very good Tomin; I could always trust you with the truth in such knowledge. But you wish to ask me something, don't you Tomin." Vala smiled with a slight sneer.

"If I may Orici, if others have not found this great city of your enemy the Ancients. Then how do we find this great city?"

Vala slightly laughed at Tomins curiosity. "Because my dear Tomin, my daughter has the key or will lead us to Atlantis. The medallions of which I search will lead me to the city and Adria and her friends. I have long known from Origin that the medallions were of great knowledge, held in secret across the galaxies. Now there are within my grasp to finding the city. You need not know how I know this Tomin, but our very existence depends on finding those medallions. They could serve the Ori to unknown possibilities that no one but the Ori could wield. I intend to give the Ori the greatest power ever known."

Tomin thought carefully before going too far with Vala. Somehow he knew that Vala was not completing revealing the truth, and especially about Adria.

"I would like to research more on this Great city Orici. Maybe I could be of some help if I knew how best to serve the Ori with such knowledge."

"You are wise Tomin beyond your years. You serve the Ori well with such devotion. Very well; continue your research and as always you are to share this knowledge with no one except me. I will pursue Adria to make her see reason to my actions. You are dismissed."

Tomin bowed. "Yes Orici; Hallow are the Ori."

Vala said nothing to acknowledge Tomin as she felt him leave the Command center.

_Yes Tomin, pursue the knowledge which I will posses. Adria is leading me right to the medallion. I can sense her as mother to a daughter. She will obey me as well at the rest as this inferior galaxy will. Origin will know the true power of our enemies the Ancients. They hid this knowledge for centuries and now it will be mine._

* * *

Sam was typing on her computer, trying to expand on what happened to change their reality to this one. Sam believed that there was some type of anomaly of some sort to make the timelines change without notice. Even if Teal'c was not affected, she noticed that he too was beginning to grow restless of not knowing why this was happening and why. Still Sam thought that going along to find this medallion would maybe provide some answers to her dilemma. Adria and Daniel came in, surprising her a little, as they laid out the old maps of the Pegasus galaxy and some Ancient dwellings throughout. Daniel and Adria were chatting away, comparing notes, piecing together the 2 medallions and trying to make sense of what direction they should look for the 3rd and final piece. Something caught Adria's eyes about the medallions.

"Daniel look, the medallions when pieced together, shows the pillars apart, not together. It's as if they were split apart for some reason."



Daniel was trying to make sense of the old charts and maps. "Well that doesn't make any sense, why would…………………

Sam interjected. "Daniel I have the schematics in my computer. Look, the 2 pieces show the pillars apart, but once you place them on the map, look at where the points match on the map."

Both Adria and Daniel placed the pieces near the pillars on the map and they showed a point opposite on the two pillars, but only upside down.

"Daniel, it's a triangular prism. Look, there's a point which leads downward. That's got to be where we look for the last medallion." Said Sam.

"Sam's rights Adria, then we have our coordinates. We can use one of the jumpers for underwater search."

"We all go then Daniel. We don't know what's down there and you may need some help."

"Ok Sam, but Adria and I can coordinate the search. You and Teal'c have our backs. I'll tell the Commander what we need and where off."

"Oh, Daniel this is so exciting. It's like a treasure hunt." Adria was overjoyed with excitement. Daniel couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

As they walked away, Sam couldn't help feel dread in wanting to change the timeline back. Daniel seemed happy with Adria and with Vala possibly on hot pursuit, Sam didn't know how much time she had to figure out a way back to her timeline. She could only hope that Vala would not find out where they were.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I had not forgotten about this, but my muse would not behave. So again I'm working towards my old stories and finishing up. Reviews and comments are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

The puddler continued it's downward depths in locating the medallion under water. Adria and Daniel continued to guide Sam and Teal'c to deeper parts of the water. The puddler was built by the Ancients to travel unknown depths, and the craft was definitely being put to the test. Sam was sure that Daniel was excited about finding the third piece, but wondered if his enthusiasm was getting the better of him and not worried about the safety factor involved. They had no ideal how far they had to go or if the two medallions were showing accurate coordinates. The medallions had been hidden for a millennium, and Sam had to conclude there was a reason why.

"Daniel, the deeper we go, the darker it comes, and more dangerous. All the computers are showing several underwater mountains and dangerous falling rocks. We've dodged several and its not getting any closer to finding this final piece of the medallion."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Col Carter has expertly stirred us out of danger. I fear that may be too dangerous a depth to continue."

"I know Sam, but I…….we trust you to keep us safe. Just a little more and if it becomes too dangerous, I trust your judgment."

"I feel the same way Col Carter as Daniel." Adria added. She smiled that same smile Vala used to show in her reality. Teal'c only nodded his assurance.

"Okay, lets continue then. I'm banking off to the next crevice. It seems to be…………..

The puddle jumper was hit hard from the side. Daniel and Adria fell to the side of the walls. Sam and Teal'c were strapped in and leaned far left into their chairs.

"Teal'c check the sensors and see what hit us. Daniel, you and Adria injured?"

Grunting to get up, and helping Adria. "No…….I think we're ok." Adria nodded as the puddler, once again was jolted from the side and both went down again.

"Col Carter, there seems to be a large amphibious creature ramming our ship." Once again the puddler pounded to the side.

"The shields are holding, but I don't know how long we can keep getting hit. I'm going to try to out maneuver it. Hang on."

Sam was trying not to hurt the animal, thinking it was territorial and defending against another rival creature. It was becoming increasingly harder to move thru the mountains and rocks underneath the water and around the animal. It seemed like a large whale like creature, and it was fast.

"There looks like a hole over there, small enough for us to fit the peddler. I'm going to go for it. Everyone hang on." Stated Sam.

Sam scraped a mountain, and barely fit into the tight fitting crevice. The creature stopped short as the puddler accelerated inside the hole. Sam manuevred slowly as Teal'c checked the scanners for any unknown danger.

"Col Carter, the scanners show a air pocket above us."

"Right, going up." Sam pulled the puddler up. What they could see was that there was a landing, attached to buildings small and large. It was an underwater city."

"Oh My God; Adria look. It's a city of some sort. The maps we have show no sign of any underwater city."

"Daniel, remember this medallion is ancient. Maybe………no, it can't be."

Both Adria and Daniel stated what they were thinking. "THE LOST CITY OF ATLANTUS_._"

"You mean the lost city of the Ancients, Daniel?" Sam was peering out her window continuing to land on the semi submerged platform.

"Yes, it was said to be lost for over ten thousand years. It was though to be destroyed by their enemies. They must of hidden it down here to protect it." Daniel was salivating wanting to find out what lost knowledge lay inside the buildings.

"Indeed. Even the Jaffa were looking for such a city for the Goual'd. It has been said to hold a powerful weapon."

"Oh my gosh. Could this be what my mother has been looking for? Daniel to you think this is were the last medallion was hidden?" Asked Adria.

"I can only hope. Sam we need to find out what's in those buildings. I have a hunch that the medallion may be in there."

"I don't see any entries inside. I don't even know if we can get inside."

"We also do not know if there may be a threat to entering." Said Teal'c. "I suggest we use caution Col Carter and let Col Mitchell know were we are."

"Right, anyway, lets find out about this lost city." As Teal'c left their coordinates to Col Mitchell, Sam had to wonder if this time line would be altered even more. She had almost forgotten that this was not her and Teal'c's reality. Maybe she would find some hope in this city. At least for the time being, she had to let her situation go and concentrate on staying out of Vala's clutches and finding this so called weapon.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Entering into the city of Atlantis had been difficult, but Adria and Daniel seemed to figure out some Ancient writings and Sam was able to bypass the entry panels. Once inside, the cities atmosphere was damp and musty.

"Daniel Jackson, be careful. There may be traps along the way to keep uninvited guest." Stated Teal'c and he and Sam took point.

"Riiiight, ah, Adria, what Teal'c said."

"Oh, I'm not the one that likes to touch things before we ask. He knows your pension for getting into trouble."

"Now you know you're just as excited as I am finding this city and intact."

"Maybe." Adria smiled back.

Sam smiled to herself, knowing in her reality, Vala would have said the same thing.

"Ok, let's be cautious people." Sam Said still looking wearily around. "I think it was a little to easy to open those doors, since this city has been lost or hidden for so long. I don't think they would just leave this city unprotected."

"Indeed Colonel Carter."

Adria was just as awestruck as Daniel. "Daniel look, the medallions symbols are all over the walls." Adria pulled out the medallions and held them against the walls.

"I see….hmmm, wait there are other symbols that match both medallion pieces. Look….there are _other_ symbols, but no match to the medallions."

"You think maybe it will lead to the other medallion?" Asked Adria.

"No, that would be to easy. Like Sam said, it was too easy to enter this city. It should have had some type of defenses, and so far we have had no incident to stop us."

"Sam could this city have a power source that may have been depleted for so long and the defenses are down?"

"I don't know. The city has enough power to open the doors and notice the illumination coming from the floor. This may be a docking area entrance or something more. The doors don't seem to have any panel to enter. They may open by the Ancients DNA or recognized code. Let's keep moving and take it slow."

"I will proceed with caution further down Colonel Carter. There seems to a echo of water inside the city." Stated Teal'c.

"I heard that too." Motioning Adria and Daniel along, who seemed to be entranced by the cities enormous upper decks. "Let's move further into the city."

As they moved further down the halls, the lights of the city seemed to illuminate more and more as they walked by each corridor. The ceiling seemed to expand beyond their vision and the interior seemed composed of glass or crystal. As the entered another massive corridor, the area looked as if it was a greeting area. What they saw next stopped all of them in their tracks.

Adria was the first to comment. "Oh my God; it's a Stargate. But….but how?"

"Remember Adria, the Stargate was first used by the Ancients or Lanteans. They buried it for millions of years ago and this must have been a way to travel outside the galaxies. It makes sense now, or at least how the Ancients must of buried this city and traveled to the Milky Way or other galaxies."

Sam moved over to what looked like a dialing system to the gate, as Teal'c continued to stay alert. "Daniel, look at this. The dialing system is the same as the Goual'd, but there a different symbols other than the entrance to the city. Can you or Adria decipher the letter or whatever they are?"

Adria was already opening her computer, setting it down to scroll thru the Ancients history.

"The letters are Ancient or Ancient alphabet. It might take some time to figure out what they mean or it there's a pattern. Matter of fact, look Daniel." Holding the medallion to the laptop screen. "There's the same writing on the medallions. Maybe….maybe it's a clue."

"It could be, hey Sam; I bet the Stargate has the same lettering?"

"Yeah Daniel, it does. Well why you two are trying to figure out the alphabet Teal'c and I will take a closer look around. There's some stairs leading up to what looks like a main office of some kind. I'm trying to see if there is some main computer around here."

"Ok Sam, and before you say anything, we'll look before we leap."

"I wasn't going to say that, but since you mentioned it, good advice. Teal'c see if there is any other passage way to other corridors. It seems to be closed off to this area."

Teal'c nodded and proceeded to check other doors. Sam arrived at the office area which was open and there was a solid like chair and desk of pure glass. Sam sat down with no visible computer or activation buttons of any kind.

_If I was an Ancient with a desk and office from above, I could see everything from here. That means this must be a main control area. _Sam thought.

Sam waved her hand over the desk, hoping maybe to active something or anything. Nothing happened. She began to press on the table itself, thinking there must be something she's missing. Still nothing.

Suddenly Daniel and Adria shouted at Sam. "Sam, I…….we found something."

"Coming down."

Sam stooped down to see Adria typing something into the laptop. "Look at this Daniel. We show thru Ancient records that they had a similar number of letters and numbering system as the Tauri. Since it's believed that the Tauri are the descendents, it may not be a coincidence these letter are simple to decipher. The dialing system is made up of numbers and letters to correspond to gate and everything that we've seen by on the walls."

"So all those letters on the doors name what's in them?" Daniel surmised.

"Yes, well hopefully so, and the symbols that are on the doors. Looks like the medallions have some meaning possibly to finding the other piece of the medallion."

"Well right now, we can't even open those doors." Said Sam. "I believe the desk upstairs has to control something or everything. I can't find any computer to activate anything."

Teal'c came running back towards the team. "COLONEL CARTER, I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING."

"Ok, you and Daniel stay here. I'll go check it out."

Sam immediately followed Teal'c to an open door. Teal'c stood at the entrance allowing Sam to pass him, and into the room. Standing in the middle of the floor seemed to be a coffin like chamber. As Sam approached it looked like a body frozen inside. As Sam walked closer, she could see the person inside and gasped.

"General O'Neill?"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Teal'c came running back towards the team. "COLONEL CARTER, I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING."

"Ok, you and Daniel stay here. I'll go check it out."

Sam immediately followed Teal'c to an open door. Teal'c stood at the entrance allowing Sam to pass him, and into the room. Standing in the middle of the floor seemed to be a coffin like chamber. As Sam approached it looked like a body frozen inside. As Sam walked closer, she could see the person inside and gasped.

"General O'Neill?"

* * *

"Colonel Carter; this cannot be O'Neill."

"I'm as confused as your are Teal'c. Only you and I know we are in a alternate reality, and the General O'Neill in this reality can't be here. So this O'Neill can't be from our reality, I hope."

"Is there no way to revive this look alike?"

Sam looked around for any control panel to revive the frozen Jack. Her memories remembered a similar scene where Jack was left behind before when his mind was downloaded with Ancient technology that save the earth. It had scared her to death, that he was left behind.

Sam shook her memories and found a console of some sorts. There was a slow blinking light, which may have been left behind to activate. "Teal'c there's something over here, that may or may not active his chamber."

"It is a risk we must take Colonel Carter. This may be our first advantage to find the medallion or why Atlantis is under water."

Sam held her breathe for a second before pushing the console button. At first nothing happened. Then the entire console and room lit up with a type of holographic screen coming to life in front of Sam. Sam assumed the message coming across the screen was Ancient. She could decipher some, but needed Daniel or Adria for more translation.

"Teal'c we need Daniel or Adria to read this."

"Understood Colonel Carter." Teal'c left, leaving Sam to contemplate why or who this clone of Jack was here in this ancient city. As Teal'c left, Sam walked over to the frozen form. She studied the exact likeness of her former CO and made her think of her own General O'Neill or if they would ever make it back to their own reality.

Sam unconsciously touched the glass of the chamber. She heard a hissing sound and the glass retracted inside the chamber. It then moved from a upright position to a horizontal one. She could see a ice like film melt away from the body. The body moved, which surprised Sam at first, but realized the form was in a frozen status. The clone slowly opened it's eyes, seeing Sam. It tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Daniel entered the room, seeing in awe what Sam was staring at. Teal'c had stayed behind to guard Adria. "Sam what…….is that Jack?"

"No Daniel, this has to be an Ancient or something. Remember this city has been hidden away for millennium. For what ever reason this look alike clone of General O'Neill was left behind for some reason. I activated the console and I need you to translate what's flashing across the screen."

Daniel watched the form try to speak. "Sure Sam, I'm right on it."

As Daniel moved over to the console, the clone slowly grabbed Sam's hand. The form was desperately trying to speak to Sam, as if trying to ask her about something.

Sam patted the clones hand, as if to reassure him that they are trying to help him. "Hold on Si……hold on, we are trying to help you."

From what Sam could read, he may have understood her. But it was hard to tell, only his gestures gave away he understood, by patting her hand weakly back.

"Sam, it seems there is some sort of key, that activates the city. Uh…it speaks of hidden dangers and….let me see….ah, a rebirth of some kind. What ever that means. It doesn't say much about why he's here, other than that, there's not much more I can decipher. I may need Adria to help."

"Ok, well let's get him up. Get him something to eat and drink. Probably being in status for so long, it may take time for him to speak or for us to understand him."

Sam and Daniel were able to sit him against the console on the floor. The clone continued trying to speak after given food and drink, but the clone seem frustrated not to understand Daniel or Sam.

"Sam maybe he can use our computers. I have what Ancient we understand on the laptop. With Adria's help, maybe he can type us some information about himself or why he's here."

"It's worth a try. Let's split into two teams Daniel. You go with Teal'c and send Adria up. I don't think we're moving on to the other levels yet. It's a miracle he's still here alive."

"What are we going to call him, other than the obvious resemblance to Jack?"

"Well, I'd rather we call him by his name, but until we can understand him, Jack seems the obvious name."

The clone was still busy eating the energy bars Sam had given him. He seemed to be starring at the holographic screen with Ancient writing, but made no move to let Sam and Daniel know it's meaning.

"Ok, I'll be back. This is turning into quite and adventure, huh Sam?"

Sam loved this Daniel's enthusiasm, but was too well aware this was not the Daniel from her reality. Nothing should be as it is, but Sam knew how to adjust to her surroundings and situations. She would just have to bide her time until she could figure out how to return to her own reality.

Sam nodded her head, and refocused her attention back to the Jack clone. "I know you may take some time to understand us, but we may be able to help each other. Just sit here and I may have some help."

The clone named Jack, cocked his head sideways and slightly smiled. Sam was happy for his patience. When Adria arrived there was a reaction from clone Jack that Sam didn't expect. Anger appeared across his face and he tried to grab Sam's weapon. He tried to speak, but continued to try and injure Adria. Sam realized that he recognized Adria for something else, other than a friendly face.

Sam stood up to approach Adria. The clone grabbed Sam's leg, as if to protect her from the person in front of her. Sam stooped in front of the clone to make eye contact.

"It's alright. She's a friend….friend." She patted his hand to make him understand. The clone looked over Sam's shoulder and finally nodded his head, but his face remained impassive towards Adria.

"Adria for some reason, he doesn't feel comfortable with you around. Leave the laptop and maybe he can communicate to what's wrong; sorry."

Adria felt a little put off, but understood Sam reasoning behind wanting her to leave. "It's alright; call me if you need anything. Do you need me to send Daniel back?"

"Yeah, but give me a few minutes. I want to calm him down a bit."

"Ok, it would have really been nice to speak to him." Adria sighed. Soon after, she left.

The clone Jack began to type furiously on the laptop provided for him. The ancient writing was a little hard for Sam to decipher. But there was one word that was completely understandable.

ORICI…..ORICI…..ORICI.

**TBC**

A/N: I've been busy on other projects, and finally broke away to update my old stuff. As usual, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam realizing that this clone of General O'Neill must be hungry, but not quite knowing it yet.

"I know you must be hungry Si…….I mean you must be hungry and thirsty. But let's see if we can communicate somewhat."

After prodding the clone something to eat, Sam typed some ancient words on her laptop. She thought he may understand, or at least she did. After seeing him eat, Sam showed the clone her writing.

He shook his head that he understood, but typed something Sam found strange.

Daniel had entered, seeing Sam looked perplexed at her laptop, he stooped down to see. After seeing what was on the laptop screen, Daniel gave Sam and the clone a look of confusion also.

"Does that say what I think it says?"

"Yeah Daniel, but I don't think I understand. I mean it can't be possible, but here he is alive and breathing."

"Well Sam, he said he's from the past. Past of what?"

The Jack clone grabbed the laptop and began to type again in ancient. Both Sam and Daniel watched him as he sat back. He gave the laptop back to Sam.

"Wha…..what do you mean from our time?" Sam asked him.

The clone pointed at Sam, but this time Daniel just simply asked him straight out in the language of the Ancient.

The clone picked up on Daniel's Ancient and answered back in unmistakable, but broken English.

"From the past….your past." Pointing at Sam again. "You…….are not in your time."

Sam could not believe this clone may be talking about the time line change from her perspective. This Daniel she was with now, did not know of the time change, only Teal'c.

"Sam he keeps pointing at you. Does he know something we don't?"

"I don't think so. I think he may still be disoriented. Tell you what, go get Teal'c and I'll try and find out why he is here." Sam lied.

"Ok, I think Adria has found something in the writings. Let me know if you need me."

Sam smiled and watched Daniel leave. She turned back at the clone, surprised he had picked up English so quickly.

"I need to know what you know? Why are you here after so long?"

"You are…..not….. to be here. I am _John_ of the Ancients. You are not of this time."

Sam knew that John was an Ancient name derived from _Jackin_ or as she knew another name for _Jack_.

"John, why were you left behind? Do you understand what I'm asking?"

John nodded his head. "You should not…….be here. Out…….of place. You and another. That is the….Orici. Should not…be with you."

"What do you mean Orici? Vala is the Orici, not Adria."

"No…..no, not Orici. I was here to…….to set time. Must teach….you. Reset……reset time." John shook his head as if clearing his head of cobwebs.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

John nodded. "Yes…..yes, but must work. Safe….not safe. City must not be found. Too….too dangerous."

Sam knew John must be talking about the medallions. Still she was a bit apprehensive in trusting what he was saying. Sam had thoughts of how he knew she was not from this time line and why he looks like Jack.

**THE ORICI'S SHIP**

Vala was in the command center of her ship. They had entered the Pegasus galaxy and sat far enough away to be undetected by the long range sensors of the Tauri ship.

"Tomin we have reached our destination. I do not sense Adria aboard their ship. That can only mean that Adria may be on the planet we detected."

"Yes Orici, if the other medallion has been located, then Adria and her friends may have already found the city of Atlantis."

Vala stood from her command chair and approached Tomin. She could sense that Tomin was not pleased they had found Adria so soon. He tried to hide his fear of what will happen if Vala found them.

"Tomin, you know what I must do, when I find Adria. She will be punished and turn the medallions over to Origin. This will mean a great deal to those who are loyal. We can spread the will of the Ori throughout the galaxies. Our followers will know the meaning of true trust and obedience."

Tomin knew Vala meant servitude for the galaxies or death.

"If it will serve the people and produce peace and prosperity thru the Origin teachings, then I bow at their will Orici."

"Oh, but you do not believe completely in Origin Tomin. You question that which is written for all to know and believe."

"I believe Origin is to guide us Orici. Our enemies come from within, not from others. We must trust in change from the inside, not of destruction of the spirit or death."

Vala caressed Tomin's cheek, making him shiver at her touch. "But death is the rebirth of all spirit. The prize of those who believe without question is ascension Tomin. All glorify in their obedience to the will of the Orici. I am the Chosen to lead these lost souls to enlightenment. Why can you not see that?"

Tomin knew how Vala twisted the truth. He believed Vala's ultimate plan was to spread her will of destruction.

"I only know what I read Orici. Its interpretation is clear to some, and confusion to others. As Orici you are……..

Vala grabbed Tomin's neck in controlled anger. Tomin felt like his air was being cut off.

"You do not tell me what is my duty Tomin. I serve Origin and all those who believe. You are my servant and nothing more. I keep you to do what is tasked for the way of the Ori. You are a soldier to carry out my will. Do not pretend that you don't deceive me Tomin. You cannot hide what is in your heart." Vala let go of his throat. Tomin could feel his breath return, while rubbing his neck.

Vala returned to the command chair. "Now, I tally no longer. Command my other ships to join us. I will destroy the Tauri ship and find Adria on the planet. I have played this game enough."

Tomin hated the waste of innocent lives. But he was only one person against Vala's might. He could do nothing but obey.

"Hollow are the Ori." Tomin saluted and left the command center.

Vala didn't even turn to acknowledge Tomin's salute. She watched the view of the stars, contemplating Adria's betrayel.

"Soon my daughter; soon."

**TBC**


End file.
